mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wildboyz
Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat! Thanks for your edit to the Template:FA page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 02:38, 15 May 2009 render oye johnny, en la wiki el render de reptile esta mal hecho, sus manos no son asi. el de baraka esta mal cortado por la pierna y una de las hojas. podrias arreglarlo para que puedas ponerlo en esta wiki? gracias! [[User:GunBlazer|'GunBlazer']][[User talk:GunBlazer|':Shadow Assassin!']] 17:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) no olvides el de baraka. ' ' ' ' 19:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Images, icons and more Hello Wildboyz Thanks for your reply and thanks for the info. Those icons look prettu cool I would really like to have something like that in here. I didn't understand the prizes though (I'm refereing to the ones on your user page for making a thousand edits and for staying a month in first place) how do they work? Sorry if it's a dumb question XD. And there's no problem with that edition to my user page XP Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 20:06, May 20, 2011 (UTC) MK2011 Artworks Man, you're being amazing by releasing the alternative costume arts, but there are some things I wanted to ask you... Are these the real deal? Where are you getting them? Could you make them a bit smaller? More tham 1MB per image is a bit much to me... Sorry... Last, could get all Primary & Alternative Costume Arts? I'm relly trying to collect them all. Well, thanks for your time. Of course they're real. Why in the world would they put fake artwork in a game? --ByakuyaTALK 22:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm not exactly doubting, I'm even thanking the heavens for those pics xD It's just that some of them, like Reptile and Jade have differences in their designs, despite being the same... And those are being taken straight from the game? NetherRealm Studios was kind enough to send us alternate costume concept renders for almost every playable kombatant in Mortal Kombat (2011). Sadly, missing from the pack are PS3 exclusive Kratos and hidden characters Quan Chi and Cyber Sub-Zero. --Wildboyz 23:55, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tch! Only the alternates? And here I thought it was my chance, since they only released a small number of the primary costume ones... But even so, arts like Reptile, Kano and Sindel are a bit different. And they didn't even bother with Scorpion and Cage xD Man, what a terrible luck... And I even sent them an e-mail asking to them to provide all of the artworks for free if possible... c'mon, my friend, I do the best to have both the primary and alternative, just give me time, by the way I finished the alternative Cage --Wildboyz 07:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't ranting about you but the whole situation. Those fellas never did such a wonderful thing like this before, but even now they're not satisfying us to the max... or something like that xD Anyway, thanks for the pic, but if his art was the way it shows on the game, couldn't you release it just like that, please? Clan System Hello Wilboyz I have a question for you. Could you tell me how your clan and koin works ? Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 11:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm I see, I thought it was an interesting idea. I was wondering Mortal Kombat Inferno as several pages for the same character and I recently created something that helps with that, instead of the old fashion disambiguation page. Its a template for tabs. You can check Kintaro's page to see how it looks and if you like it let me know and I'll be glad to help out and introduce it in MK Inferno. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 08:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) WTF y do u keep changing the Sheeva pic? the one i upped is better quality and its a render art not a skinny oblong POS 8bit pic like the other one.